


Ten Song Drabble Challenge (Criminal Minds)

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Song Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 10 Song Challenge, Coming Out, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Trust, Want, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Challenge:</p><p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p><p>Note: If any of these get your muse to sit up and pay attention, feel free to roll with it. (This is me offically giving permission.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Song Drabble Challenge (Criminal Minds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartithateyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/gifts).



> I feel like I should have been able to write more for each song. I did so much better with my Larry Stylinson challenge but maybe that's because the subject matter is more familiar. Hopefully, it's still enjoyable.

The Challenge:

1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc.   
2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.   
3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge.   
4\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

_**Note: If any of these get your muse to sit up and pay attention, feel free to roll with it. (This is me offically giving permission.)** _

**  
**The Results:

 

**1\. “Happily” – One Direction**

No one had ever expected Derek Morgan to come into the BAU and announce he had a _boyfriend_. Least of all Spencer Reid.  If he’d known it was an option, he could have made his feelings known. Not that he _would_ have but he could've.

Lately though, Derek doesn’t seem as happy as he was in the beginning. And Reid is wondering if maybe he should step up. Especially if the looks Derek has been giving him are any indication.

 

**2\. “Change My Mind” – One Direction**

The flight back home from their case in L.A. felt particularly long and uneasily quiet.

Derek had thought, just for a moment, when he and Reid had been locked together in that shipping container waiting for the others to find them, that he’d seen something pass through Reid’s eyes as he’d comforted the younger man. Something he desperately wanted to see again.

Derek watched Reid sleeping on the other side of the cabin for a few minutes before closing his own eyes and drifting off to dream of what could be. If only they’d both let it.

 

**3\. “Lego House”- Ed Sheeran**

Reid was a broken man. Derek had seen him try to pull himself together and fail again and again. Reid was an addict and Derek had been determined to be there to pull him through. He'd wanted to help his friend get through his hardest of times. He had been taking Reid to his meetings for a while now, being there when Reid didn’t think he could make it another minute on his own. He’d just wanted to be the friend that Reid needed but he knew, looking at the beautiful man giving him a sad smile, that something deeper had been building for a while now. He just hoped as he surged forward, catching Reid’s lips with his own, that he wasn’t about to knock it all down.

 

**4\. “Do You Remember”- Jack Johnson**

As Reid stood next to Gideon at the front of the church he got a little lost in his memories. 

Thinking back to the first day he’d met Derek Morgan at the BAU brought a small smile to his face. They’d been friends, _good friends,_ for a long time before anything had come of Reid’s crush on the gorgeous, older man. It had all been leading up to this though, this perfect moment when Reid sees his soon-to-be husband walking down the aisle, smiling serenely back at him until their hands are clasped and their hearts are beating as one.

 

**5\. “Kiss the Girl”- Ashley Tisdale**

Garcia and Kevin’s wedding had been a beautiful, fairytale affair. Now, everyone was in the reception hall dancing under twinkling lights, surrounded by love and laughter.

Reid watches with a sigh wishing he’d had someone to bring. He jumps when he feels a hand on his elbow and turns to find Derek smirking at him.

“Why aren’t you out there breaking hearts?” Derek asks gesturing to the dance floor.

“I could ask you the same,” Reid retorts.

“I’m exactly where I want to be,” Derek smiles, looking away because he’s not sure how Reid will react to his little declaration.

Reid takes a deep breath, mustering his courage and asks what he’s been wanting to ask for an hour or so.

“Do you... wanna dance?”

Derek turns his grin back to the younger profiler, not giving a verbal answer in favor of simply pulling Reid out onto the floor. Seconds later, they are both bumped by a giggling Garcia and a coy JJ on either side.

“Oops,” JJ says pulling her husband in another direction.

“Sorry,” Garcia lies giving Derek a knowing smile.

When Derek and Reid catch eyes again it’s only to realize how very little space is left between them.

“Um,” Reid mutters clearing his throat.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees.

Neither moves to put distance between them.

 

**6\. “I Want”- One Direction**

Derek huffed with disbelief as he kicked the latest in a long line of gold-digging chicks to the curb. Not literally. He’s not cruel. But he dumped her, okay?

“Girl trouble?” Spencer asked walking up in front of Derek’s apartment.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed emphatically before looking at Reid in confusion. “Wait. What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Reid answered with a casual shrug. The _reason_ he was ‘in the neighborhood’ was a secret that would die with him.

 

**7\. “Battle Scars”- Guy Sebastian and Lupe Fiasco**

Tears streamed down Reid’s face. Getting involved with someone he worked with was a stupid idea from the start. He’d known that. He was a freaking genius and he’d still done the stupidest thing he could have possibly done.

It had been _so good_ while it had lasted. Which should have been an indication of how _bad_ it would go when it all fell apart. And Reid would have to live with it, _breathe_ through the terrible pain in his chest. Pretend it wasn’t there every time he saw the skin he’d touched intimately, the lips he’d kissed so passionately. Every time he saw Derek Morgan, he’d have to pretend he was okay, while inside he’d be breaking. And what’s worse, he knew Derek was a much better pretender. Or maybe _he_ wasn’t pretending at all.

 

**8\. “Next to me”- Emeli Sande**

The team had gathered for a night of fun and karaoke after a particularly stressful case.

Reid was refraining from singing, _thank you very much_. He’d been made fun of enough in his life.

Garcia was laughing on his left and Derek was on his right regaling them all with another story of his bomb squad heroics before the BAU as they worked themselves into being drunk enough to give in to the singing aspect of the night.

Reid held his drink with both hands trying hard to keep them to himself.  Morgan wasn’t trying nearly so hard, he kept absently placing a hand on Reid’s lower back or stroking over his thigh with fingers that knew their way around, setting Reid alight with every touch.

 

**9\. “King and Lionheart”- Of Monsters and Men**

Derek watched with a proud smile as Reid came out to their friends. Derek wasn't quite ready yet, even though he knew that they’d accept him whole-heartedly but he still couldn’t be prouder of his (secret) boyfriend.

He took his turn hugging Reid in congratulations, though both of them knew that this particular hug meant so much more.

“Heart of a lion, this one,” Morgan muttered affectionately.

Jennifer Jareau may not have been a profiler but that didn’t mean that she didn’t pick up on things. She caught the look in Reid’s eyes when he drew away from Derek, and she saw the same emotion reflected back.

She pulled Reid into her arms to take her turn.

“He loves you, ya know,” she whispered in Reid’s ear as she squeezed him tightly.

Pulling back, Reid looked into her eyes with certainty, glowing.

“I know.”

 

**10\. “Gotta Be You”- One Direction**

“Please, Derek,” Spencer pleaded. “Please just listen.”

Derek stopped. He loved Reid. But Reid had cheated on him. Still, hearing the tremble in Reid’s voice as he cried for Derek to stay and hear him out kept Derek from walking out the door for good.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Reid cried into his hands as he slumped against the wall of his destroyed apartment. Derek could never hate him more than he hated himself right now.

“I’m listening,” Derek said barely audible over the sobs coming from Reid. “Make it good.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [10 Song Challenge - Sam Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137098) by [Supernatural_Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Lion/pseuds/Supernatural_Lion)




End file.
